F4 Girls
by LoneWolf2492
Summary: El amor y la felicidad, triunfan al final


**Hi Everyone! **

**Is everybody ok?**

**Hoy les traigo un one-shot titulado "****F4 Girls"**

**¿Se acuerdan de mis primeros fic: "Love 4Ever" y "Love 4Ever Part2"? En la que los F4 describen el inmenso amor que sienten por sus esposas y la grandiosa felicidad que experimentaron al enterarse que iban a ser padres? Bueno "****F4 Girls" ****trata de la misma trama, sólo que ahora será desde el punto de vista de Jan Di, Seo Hyun, Ga Eul y Jae Kyung. Haré el intento de que quede bien. Shhh… acuérdense de que no logro escribir bien desde el punto de vista femenino… pero, haré el intento. Espero les guste!**

**Dedicado a todas las chicas de Fanfiction, en especial a ti, ****soeul83****, gracias por tus consejos, por tu ayuda y por hacerme entender que nunca debo rendirme ante las dificultades de la vida. KOMAWHO! NOONA!**

**Creo que este one-shot será mi despedida de Fanfiction… fue un gusto haber formado parte de esta familia de escritores. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Kim Sang-Roll**

"**F4 Girls"**

**Geum Jan Di (Gu Jan Di) POV**

"_**You are my everything"**_

-A dónde me llevas, Jan Di –preguntó el joven Gu

-Cállate, y sólo sígueme –contestó la ex –chica de tintorería

Ambos habían ido de vacaciones a una hermosa isla en Malasia, era como una segunda luna de miel. Además, también era un regalo de aniversario de bodas de Jun Pyo a Jan Di. Cumplían 1 año de casados.

Jan Di se sentía algo extraña al casi arrastrar a Jun Pyo consigo, teniendo en cuenta que era él, y no ella, el que hacía lo mismo, cuando eran novios en el Instituto Shin Hwa. Pero aquella ocasión era especial, Jan Di quería mostrarle un lugar muy hermoso de la isla, desde donde se podía contemplar la belleza del firmamento estelar, y con lo que a Jun Pyo le gusta observar las estrellas, de seguro que se pondría muy contento; además, tenía una noticia muy importante que comunicarle.

-Llegamos –dijo Jan Di.

-Pero Jan Di, por qué me trajiste… -Jun Pyo alzó la vista y notó cuan hermoso estaba el cielo aquella noche. Miles de estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad.

-Waa… es muy hermoso, Jan Di –fue lo que alcanzó a decir Jun Pyo.

-Te gusta? –preguntó Jan Di

-Sí, me encanta, gracias.

-No te parece que son hermosas –comentó Jan Di, señalando las estrellas.

-Sí, son hermosas, pero ninguna es más hermosa que tú –aseveró Jun Pyo

-Jun Pyo… –dijo Jan Di algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Ninguna estrella es más hermosa que mi dulce esposa. Te amo Jan Di.

Decidieron acostarse en el pasto y contemplar mejor la hermosura de aquella noche tan especial. Abrazados uno al otro, miraban aquél espectáculo de la naturaleza, cuando Jan Di, recordó cuando se enfrentó a Jun Pyo por primera vez.

_Flashback_

_-Así que tú eres la mujer maravilla –comentó con cierta indiferencia el joven de pelo rizado._

_Jan Di se puso furiosa ante la petulancia de aquel joven, y queriendo defender a su amiga, le tiró a Jun Pyo, en la cara, el helado que estaba comiendo._

_-Lástima, ese helado estaba delicioso –pensó la "mujer maravilla"_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Todavía no puedo creer que estemos juntos… que seamos felices –dijo el heredero de Shin Hwa.

-Pues vete acostumbrando, porque así va ser siempre –respondió Jan Di con una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo _Gu_ Jan Di, a tu lado soy muy feliz. No quiero separarme de ti, nunca.

Aquellas palabras trasladaron a Jan Di una vez más al pasado.

_Flashback_

_-Hola, Jun Pyo –hablaba Jan Di, mientras una videograbadora captaba sus palabras. –soy Jan Di, espero que te encuentres bien... Lamento lo de tu padre… Te deseo éxitos y logros en tu empresa… Te extraño._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Se encuentra bien Sra. Gu? –preguntó Jun Pyo, tomado la mano de su esposa.

-Si Sr. Gu, me siento bien –contestó la ex –lavandera.

-Jan Di… puedo hacerte una pregunta?... Por qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó algo curioso Jun Pyo.

-Es para que vieras lo hermosas que se ven las estrellas… además, tengo algo que decirte –respondió Jan Di, luego de una pausa.

-Mwo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Bueno… yo… tú… ¡es que no sé por dónde empezar!

-¿Qué es? Jan Di. Me pones nervioso –respondió el joven de pelo rizado, mostrando la angustia en su rostro.

-Bueno… -Jan Di, suspiró, y después de una pausa, por fin continuó. –Estoy embarazada.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de su esposa, Jun Pyo quedó como en estado de shock. Miles de flashes pasaban por su mente, miles de escenas. Imaginaba a su pequeño bebé luchando por vivir, creciendo dentro de la mujer a la que más ha amado en la vida.

-Jun Pyo, estás bien? –preguntó Jan Di

Pero lo único que Jun Pyo pudo hacer fue atraer a Jan Di en un fuerte abrazo.

-Voy a ser papá? –preguntó Jun Pyo con cierta timidez e incredulidad.

-Sí… -contestó Jan Di con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Voy a ser papá! –comenzó a gritar Jun Pyo, lleno de felicidad. –Gracias Jan Di, por hacerme papá. Te amo con todo mi corazón, tú eres mi todo.

-Yo también te amo Jun Pyo –contestó Jan Di

-Sabes? –dijo Jun Pyo, clocando su mano en el vientre de Jan Di. –Ahora que vamos a ser padres, me siento más seguro que nunca, de que por siempre seremos felices.

**Min Seo Hyun (Yoon Seo Hyun) POV**

"_**I love you"**_

Una joven pareja de esposos descansaba en una hermosa playa de doradas arenas y de aguas cristalinas, mientras observaban un hermoso atardecer. Él, descansaba acostado en las piernas de su amada, mientras, ella se quedaba pensativa, rememorando hermosos y dulces momentos que vivió junto a él.

_Flashback_

_-Te extrañé tanto –dijo el joven doctor_

_-Yo también. No podía dejar de pensar en ti –contestó la famosa modelo._

_-Ahora podremos empezar de nuevo –aseveró Yoon Ji Hoo –Tomaremos nuestros corazones rotos y volveremos a comenzar de nuevo._

_-Sí. Viviremos libres, sin prejuicios que nos aten. Seremos felices –contestó Min Seo Hyun._

_-No quiero volver a separarme más de ti –dijo el joven Yoon. –no quiero volver a perderte._

_-No, amor, nunca más nos separaremos… nunca más nos distanciaremos. Estaremos siempre juntos –aseguró Seo Hyun_

_-Sí, juntos siempre._

_-Te amo, Ji Hoo_

_-Te amo, Yoon Seo Hyun._

_Fin del Flashback_

Seo Hyun observaba como Ji Hoo descansaba en su regazo. Parecía un niño feliz, aferrándose a algo que hubiera estado buscando largamente. Viéndolo dormir, recordó cuando lo conoció.

_Flashback_

_-Seo Hyun, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Es un apuesto joven, él es nieto de nuestro ex –presidente –decía la señora Hee Young._

_-Mamá, pero por qué tengo que conocerlo. De seguro a de ser un mocoso malcriado, que obtiene todo lo que se le antoja –decía la joven_

_Pero cuando Seo Hyun vio al joven del que su madre le estaba hablando, se retractó de todo lo que había dicho. _

_Era un joven muy apuesto, además de cálido y amable, pero su mirada fue lo que más la estremeció. La mirada de ese joven expresaba tristeza, dolor, soledad y penuria._

_-Hola, soy Yoon Ji Hoo –contestó el joven. -Gusto en conocerte._

_-Hola…, mi nombre es… Min Seo Hyun –contestó con cierto nerviosismo la joven._

_Fin del Flashback_

Envuelta en sus pensamientos, Seo Hyun, no notó que Ji Hoo despertó de su sueño.

-Cariño… estás bien? –preguntó el joven músico.

-Ehhh… sí, cariño, estoy bien –contestó la modelo.

-Te sucede algo… estabas distraída.

-No, no me sucede nada… sólo pensaba.

-En mí? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa Ji Hoo

-Tú sabes que yo sólo pienso en ti –respondió una alegre Seo Hyun

-Te amo demasiado, Seo Hyun.

-Yo también te amo mucho, Ji Hoo –pero ¿no crees que nos hace falta algo? –preguntó la joven

-Ahh? ¿Qué falta?

-No sé? Siento que hace falta algo para completar nuestra relación.

-Te tengo a ti, la mujer a la que más he amado en mi vida. El tenerte a mi lado me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo –aseveró Ji Hoo

-Pero… Yoon Ji Hoo, hay algo que debo decirte –contestó seria la joven modelo.

-Qué? –preguntó el joven músico

-Un nuevo miembro se unirá a nuestra familia. Alguien que será muy importante para nosotros dos.

-¿Quién? –preguntó con incredulidad el joven

-… Un bebé –respondió con lágrimas de alegría Seo Hyun. –Vas a ser papá!

Los ojos de Ji Hoo se abrieron como platos y una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

-Un… un… bebé… voy… voy… a ser papá!

-Sí, dentro de 5 meses seremos padres de una hermosa niña.

-Una niña! Dios, es la noticia más importante y más hermosa que he recibido –expresaba con inmensa felicidad Ji Hoo

Ji Hoo atrajo a Seo Hyun en un dulce y tierno abrazo, para tratar de expresarle, aunque fuera un poco, la inmensa felicidad que sintió al enterarse que iba a ser papá.

-Te amo Seo Hyun, gracias por hacerme papá.

-Yo también te amo, Ji Hoo

-Sabes? Quiero que nuestra bebé se parezca a ti, hermosa, fuerte, valiente, tierna y cálida. Quiero que se parezca a ti, la mujer que me salvó de la soledad… I love you Seo Hyun.

**Chu Ga Eul (So Ga Eul) POV**

"_**Love me… Violet Nostalgia"**_

En un hermoso campo de flores amarillas, Ga Eul caminaba, alegre de poder contemplar aquel bello paisaje. De vez en cuando se acercaba a una de esas rosas para poder aspirar su aroma.

Estaba muy feliz por estar en ese espléndido lugar, pero más feliz se encontraba por estar al lado de él.

Desde lejos, observa como su esposo lee un libro, recostado a un árbol. De vez en cuando, Yi Jeong alza la vista para comprobar que su dulce esposa se encuentra bien, y al verla feliz y alegre, no hace más que sonreír.

Al mirar como su esposo sonríe, Ga Eul recuerda cuando por primera vez lo conoció, y conoció esa sonrisa.

_Flashback_

_Al escuchar sonar la campanilla de la puerta de entrada, Ga Eul gira para su rostro para recibir al nuevo cliente._

_-Bienve… -sólo alcanzó a decir, cuando vio a aquel joven de elegante vestimenta y sonrisa matadora._

_-Trabaja Geum Jan Di aquí? –preguntó él_

_Ga Eul sólo asintió, aquel joven la ponía nerviosa._

_-Eres su amiga? –preguntó nuevamente el chico So_

_-Sí –contestó Ga Eul tímidamente_

_-Desde cuándo? _

_-Desde el jardín de infantes –respondió Ga Eul._

_-Ahh… entonces son mejores amigas! –acertó el joven esbozando su sonrisa matadora_

_-Sí._

_-Perfecto! –añadió él._

_Y acto seguido la sacó casi a rastras del establecimiento._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ga Eul fue acercándose a su esposo, quien al verla aproximarse abrió los brazos para recibirla.

-Te extrañé –dijo Yi Jeong

-Yo también –respondió Ga Eul acomodándose al lado de su esposo.

-Te gusta este lugar? –preguntó el alfarero

-Claro! Es hermoso! –respondió alegremente Ga Eul

-Sabía que te iba a gustar, por eso te traje.

-Gracias por traerme, _sunbae_ –la última palabra fue intencionada por parte de ella.

-Sunbae? Ga Eul te pedí que ya no me llamaras así.

-Pero que tiene de malo que te llame _sunbae_, Yi Jeong? –preguntó divertida Ga Eul.

-Ahora que somos esposos, ya no debes llamarme _sunbae. _

-Lo siento, es la costumbre –rió Ga Eul

-Cuanto amo esa sonrisa! –Aseveró el ex –Casanova

Recostada a su esposo, rememorando dulces y hermosos momentos de su vida junto a él. Rió al acordarse de cuan terco era Yi Jeong al negarse la oportunidad de volver a amar a alguien. Sin embargo, ambos en ese duro caminar y la convivencia mutua, fueron venciendo los miedos y los obstáculos, y Yi Jeong por fin pudo comprender el gran amor que sentía por Ga Eul.

Recordando lo vivido junto a su esposo, Ga Eul recordó una de las tantas charlas de motivación que tuvo con Yi Jeong.

_Flashback_

_-Ga Eul, por favor… estoy cansado –dijo el joven So. –podrías marcharte_

_-No! Hasta que comprendas lo patética que es tu vida –aseveró la joven Chu._

_-¡Qué sabes tú de mi vida! –alzó la voz el gran alfarero._

_-No comprendes que te haces daño al seguir así, encerrándote en ese abismo de desolación y miedo._

_-Pero…_

_-No he terminado… el Yi Jeong que yo conozco no se rinde jamás. El Yi Jeong que me gusta no le teme a nada, y no tiene miedo de equivocarse y seguir adelante._

_-Ga Eul…_

_-No te rindas Yi Jeong… no te rindas, por favor._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Ga Eul… estás bien? –preguntó el ex playboy

-Ehhh? … sí.

-Es que te noto algo extraña… te sientes bien? Estás enferma? Te duele algo? –preguntó algo nervioso Yi Jeong ante la idea de que Ga Eul estuviese mal.

-No te preocupes estoy perfectamente bien.

-Entonces por qué estas así… tan lejana.

-No es por nada… sólo pensaba en alguien –respondió Ga Eul.

-En alguien? ¿En quién? –preguntó Yi Jeong algo celoso

-En ti… pabo –rió Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong suspiró aliviado.

-Yi Jeong… hay algo que debo decirte.

-Qué es? Jagiya

-Bueno… es…

-¿Qué es Ga Eul? –preguntó Yi Jeong mostrándose algo nervioso

-Bueno… estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Al oír aquellas hermosas palabras de parte de su dulce esposa, Yi Jeong quedó en estado de shock, imaginado mil cosas. Desde que conoció a Ga Eul, sintió una fuerte atracción hacia ella, pero que su entonces personalidad de Casanova, no le permitía aceptar. Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero como era un mocoso terco y orgulloso, no lo quería aceptar, además tenía miedo de herirla, pero tuvo que enfrentar el dicho que dice: _nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre_, sólo así pudo darse cuenta que ella era su aire. Desde que se casó con Ga Eul, siempre soñó en tener hijos con ella, y ahora ella le daba esa enorme felicidad.

-Voy… voy a ser… papá? –preguntó tartamudeando al joven alfarero.

-Sí –contestó Ga Eul con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Voy a tener un bebé, Dios es hermosa esta noticia. Gracias Ga Eul, te amo demasiado, te amo muchísimo, gracias por venir a mi vida.

-Yo también te amo Yi Jeong.

-Gracias por amarme, Ga Eul, y por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Ha Jae Kyung (Song Jae Kyung) POV**

"_**Don't leave me… my Light"**_

Una joven pareja de esposos estaban sentados en una banca, a decir mejor su banca favorita, llenos de hermosos recuerdos acerca de aquel lugar.

-Recuerdas cuando me trajiste aquí por primera vez? –decía Jae Kyung

-Sí, cómo voy a olvidarlo –respondió Woo Bin

-Querías pedirme que me casara contigo –habló con una risa la princesa Ha

-Aún lo recuerdo –comentó el gánster

-Estabas tan nervioso –dijo Jae Kyung -¿Quién iba a imaginar que el príncipe Song estaría nervioso ante una chica?

-Yahh, Jae! Es que tú no eres cualquier chica –aseveró el heredero de Il Shin –Eres la mujer a la que amo. Tú me diste vida, cuando estaba muerto, te convertiste en la luz que me sacó de ese abismo en el que me encontraba.

-Yahh, Woo Bin! ¿Por qué tan sentimental? –preguntó la heredera de JK

-Por nada. Sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y lo que significas para mí –pronunció el futuro líder de la mafia coreana.

-Yo también te amo.

Sentados en su banca favorita, a la sombra de un cerezo, en su parque favorito. Abrazados el uno al otro, comprendiendo que se amaban más que a nada en el mundo y que no podían estar alejados.

Abrazada a Woo Bin, Jae Kyung recordó cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse de él y de hacer a un lado el amor que sentía.

_Flashback_

_-Jae Kyung! –una voz familiar pronunció su nombre._

_La joven giró su rostro en busca del dueño de aquella voz, y lo encontró, el hombre al que más había amado en su vida. Él corrió hacia ella. Jae Kyung pudo notar que su expresión era serena, parecía decidido a no dejarla ir. Woo Bin se encontraba armado del suficiente valor para poder confesarle lo que sentía por ella. No sabía cómo decírselo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de cuánto la amaba. _

_-Por qué te vas? –preguntó triste el príncipe Song_

_-Debo irme –dijo Jae Kyung, con patente tristeza._

_-Me dejarás solo?_

_-Woo Bin…_

_-Te amo –dijo con decisión y firmeza el joven Song –No sé cómo sucedió, pero me enamoré de ti. Sé que no valgo la pena, que soy un mujeriego, pero el estar contigo me ha cambiado, así que te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

_Lágrimas fluían por su rostro. Woo Bin la atrajo a sí en un tierno abrazo._

_-Yo también te amo –respondió Jae Kyung_

_Fin del Flashback_

Un beso de su esposo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Te quiero muchísimo –dijo ella

-Yo también te quiero –dijo él

-Así que domé al Don Juan? –Preguntó con alegría Jae.

-Vaya! Bueno… sí, he sido domado por el amor, por tu amor –aceptó el príncipe Song

Al oír esa frase Jae Kyung recordó cuando Woo Bin le pidió matrimonio.

_Flashback_

_-Jae… ehh… no sé cómo decirte esto –decía un muy nervioso Woo Bin_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica mono_

_-Bueno… tú sabes que te amo como a nadie he amado en la vida –dijo el gánster _

_-Sí… -dijo la joven tratando de animarlo_

_-Estás lista para… bueno… -después de un suspiro, prosiguió –Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Un chillido infantil de Jae Kyung llamó la atención de las demás personas que concurrían el lugar._

_-Sí, sí, Woo Bin, mil veces sí –respondió con efusividad la joven_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Jae… -dijo Woo Bin

-Ehh?

-Estás bien? –pregunto el chico khangpae

-Sí. Por qué? –respondió la chica mono

-Bueno, es que parecías distraída.

-Sólo, pensaba.

-Pensabas? En mí?

-Sí, pensaba en cómo decirte algo

-¿Qué? –preguntó él

-Es algo importante para los dos –respondió ella

-¿Qué es?

-Es que no sé cómo empezar

-Dime Jae… por favor! –dijo Woo Bin poniéndose muy nervioso

-Bueno… estoy embarazada… de 4 meses

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de la mujer que amaba, una inmensa alegría recorrió su ser.

-Voy… voy.. a ser… papá?

-Sí –respondió Jae Kyung con lágrimas en los ojos

Woo Bin la atrajo hacia sí en un dulce abrazo y luego sus labios se unieron a los de ella en un beso que expresaba la felicidad que ambos sentían.

-Gracias Jae… por hacerme papá, te amo –dijo Woo Bin

-Yo también te amo –respondió la heredera de JK

-Sabes? Sin ti no podría vivir. Gracias Jae… por amarme y por darme el regalo más grande que pueda existir… un hijo.

-Te amo muchísimo, a tu lado soy feliz –dijo con sinceridad Jae Kyung

-I love you, and I'll always love you! –dijo con suma verdad el chico Song


End file.
